She's Got The Beat
by lilacmoments
Summary: Sakura goes to Hong Kong, China for college where she breaks out of her smalltown shell and learns to play the drums. There she meets Syaoran. A hot bass player. Too bad he isn't interested in finding love. Full summary inside
1. Meet Sakura Kinomoto

She's Got The Beat

By ForevernAlwayz

Summary- Sakura Kinomoto was the quiet type...until she moved to Hong Kong for college. Home of the hippest college rock bands, Hong Kong, China, is a scene. And Sakura is dying to break out of her small-town shell. So she decides to do something totally un-Sakura: learn to play the drums.

When crashing the cymbals, the girl's a wild child! Plus there's a perk to her new gig: a cute bass player. Unfortunately Mr. Bass Man isn't exactly looking for love. Can this rocker chick change his tune? Or does finding her own rhythm mean sacrificing true love?

.:.—it's like yea…

(me interrupting)

"talking"

"We all worked hard…" said Missy Hino

Her red hair was in a high ponytail and her brown eyes stared at me with hatred…

Ya wanna know why?

It's because **_I_** got valedictorian instead of that slut!

I yawned silently…

This was getting boring…

The bright sun shone down on as…

It was getting mad hot in these stupid graduation gowns.

I'm valedictorian of 2005!

I already have 10 awards.

Damn…I'm good!

As salutatorian sat down the principal got up and said a few things but I wasn't really paying attention.

Too busy playing around with my boyfriend Josh Ozawa.

He has black hair and baby blue eyes.

Everything about him was perfect…well to me he is…

He's not that smart either.

He passed because he paid the teacher.

You see me, and Josh are the richest kids in the school.

"Sakura Kinomoto is our 2005 valedictorian!" announced the principal

That's me!

Sakura Kinomoto!

As I walked up to the stage .:.releasing my boyfriend's hand which he frowned to.:. I smiled proudly.

My emerald eyes shone with happiness and the wind blew back my auburn hair from keeping it flying.

I made my speech where it made people's tears disappear.

They all laughed as I finished my speech.

I sat back down as diplomas were handed out to people.

"Josh Ozawa" said the principal

Josh smiled brightly and kissed me before going up.

My name was soon called and was handed my diploma.

I walked out of the school with 10 trophies' and a money certificate.

I got into my car.

Dad and Touya were here but they left in their own car.

I put all me trophies' right next to me.

My car was a 2006 Silver MX-MIATA.

Dad had gotten it for me on my birthday.

I raced through the streets and soon arrived home.

As I was getting out my cell phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID to see that it was Josh.

"Hey there stranger" I said

"Hey hun" he said

"What's up?" I asked him

"Party tonight at Jody's!" he said

"Don't worry. I'll be there!" I said

We hung up as I walked up to my room and chose out an outfit.

Soon it was 8:00 as I opened the door to Jody's house.

"Hey Sakura" said Jody hugging me

"Hey" I said smiling at her

She led me outside to the backyard where she had a huge pool and food lined up on rows of tables.

Josh was talking to his friends.

He waved to me as I sauntered over to him.

"Hey there hot shot" said one of his friends

"Hey whoever you are" I said dismissing them

They left us together as we began kissing each other.

Who knew someone would push us into the pool.

As we got out and started eating and dancing it was soon 10:00.

Damn…time flies when you're having fun.

As me and Jody were talking Josh comes up to me.

"Hey baby" said Josh

Jody smiled leaving us two together.

"Sakura…I love you so much" he said as he got down on one knee

I gasped.

This must be a dare.

"Sakura will you marry me?" he asked

I looked into his blue eyes.

He wasn't joking at all.

"I can't Josh" I said

"NANI?" he screamed getting up

"I can't. I need to finish college and if you were going to the same college than that would be terrific but I can't Josh. I can't leave college for marriage" I replied bravely

"Now I'm not good enough for you?" he asked furiously

He clenched his fist tightly making them turn white.

His blue eyes a blaze with fire.

"Is there another guy?" he asked angrily

"No! I need to go to college. I love you Josh but…I can't give up college" I said calmly

"You want to fly to some crappy ass college to get what kind fucking education?" he asked

"TO GET A FUCKING GOOD EDUCATION YOU BITCH!" I yelled

"And you know what Josh. Let me ask you something. What did the five fingers say to the face?" I asked him angrily

Before he could say anything I slapped him hard. (get it?)

I then punched him square in the jaw and stalked out of there without looking back.

Who the fuck did Josh think he was?

You know what?

I really don't give a damn about Josh anymore.

He can go fuck himself.

I returned home washing myself.

I cleaned my teeth and got into bed.

It was a hot night as I turned on the A.C.

NEXT DAY

I got up early packing my stuff.

I couldn't wait to go to Hong Kong, China.

I was going to a very wonderful university there.

Hong Kong Finest was about to have Sakura Kinomoto invade!

I packed some jeans, t-shirts and many more.

I don't wear dresses or skirts.

Hate them.

Despise them so I never wore one ever!

I put on a pair of jeans and a baby pink t-shirt.

I walked downstairs dragging the suitcase and wearing a pink NIKE book bag over my shoulders.

Dad and Touya were downstairs waiting for me.

Dad was sniffing as Touya stood there doing nothing.

"Well?" I asked

He sighed and took my suitcase out to the limo.

"Honey" said my dad as he engulfed me into a huge hug

"Dad…" I said weakly trying not to cry either

My father released me as we started crying.

Touya separated us.

I got into the limo as I was driven to the airport.

I arrived soon arrived at Japan International.

The driver gave my luggage to some guy.

I'm guessing for the plane.

I walked into the airport and to Gate 12.

I got on.

"Hi. Um…miss…my luggage is being put on the airplane right this moment right?" I asked the stewardess

"That is correct" she said

I was in first class as I sat down onto the awfully comfy chair.

2 hours went by with me watching movies.

After 3 hours on the plane I finally got off and onto Hong Kong land.

I took in a deep breath and started walking to retrieve my luggage.

I got my pink suitcase and hailed a taxi.

"To Hong Kong Finest please" I said in Mandarin (ok…I'm not mandarin…I'm Cantonese so I'm not sure how to write it and I don't know how to write some Cantonese words into English n I pretty much talk in English instead of Chinese) (and I made up some retarded name for college)

I soon arrived at a huge school as my mouth flew to the floor wide opened.

I paid the man and he smiled.

He sped off and it kinda looked like he was about to crash into another car.

I walked in as I saw kids reading under a tree or playing a sport or whatever!

I looked at the map they gave me when I received their congratulations letter.

I found the office as I walked there slowly admiring the scene.

I soon arrived at the office.

I wasn't paying much attention until I bumped into a girl.

"I'm sorry" I said in Japanese forgetting I was in Hong Kong

"Its okay" she said replying back in Japanese

I looked up and met incredible purple eyes.

"Hi" I said softly

She brushed some of her purple hair out of her face.

"Hi. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji." She introduced

"Hi. I'm Sakura Kinomoto" I replied

"You new?"

"Yup"  
"Me too. My boyfriend is one year older than I am and attends this college." She said with a cheerful smile

"Cool" I replied as thoughts of Josh filled my head

ARGH! GET OUT! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OVER JOSH!

I sighed as we waited to get our info about our classes.

I walked up to the desk.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto." I said

"Hi. Ok…." She said as she typed in my name

She handed me a print out of my classes.

"Um…when do I get my room?" I asked

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked confused

"They said that they would give me a room." I said

"These are summer classes. Only when school starts is when they start giving out rooms" she said

I bit my lower lip.

"Hey Sakura. You can always stay where I'm staying" said Tomoyo

"Really?" I asked as I felt myself brighten up

"Yeah" said Tomoyo and she was handed her classes

We rode the bus toward a huge house…

Whoops…

As we got closer I noticed a huge mansion and a bus stop in front of it.

"Here's where I'm staying with my roommate" she said cheerfully

"Cool…I live in a mansion like this too" I said calmly

"Yea…you see…I'm kinda rich" she whispered

"Me too!" I said a bit too loudly by mistake

She pressed some numbers and the huge gate opened.

"I usually make friends but only for my money…" she said sadly

"Don't worry Tomoyo. I'm not in it for the money. I liked you since I bumped you…just for who you are!" I said warmly

"Arigatou" she said and we walked inside with me lugging my heavy ass luggage…

I seriously wanted to kick it mad hard…to Mars or something…

But I need my clothes…

Tomoyo gave me a tour.

We reached her room.

"Wow…" I said

Her room was dark purple n light purple…

It looked spectacular.

Then I noticed a purple guitar.

"You play?" I asked pointing to lovely guitar

"Yup" she said and walked over to it

She picked it up and started playing a song.

I go sooooooo lost in it.

I opened my eyes when it was done.

"That was wonderful" I said giving her a soft smile

"Thanks" she said and smiles and led me to a pink room

"It's beautiful!" I said

"I designed it" she said

"Wow…" I said

"You can stay here" said Tomoyo

I looked at her and hugged her.

"You…can…let…go…now" said Tomoyo

"I let go of her and smiled.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem" she said and left me to be alone as I started unpacking

I unpacked a few things as I started humming a tune that I made up.

I saw Tomoyo talking to a girl her height with jet black hair and ruby red eyes.

"Oh Sakura! I want you to meet someone!" she said

I walked downstairs.

"This is Meiling" said Tomoyo

"Hi" I said nicely as she studied me from head to toe starting with my emerald eyes

She then smiled.

"Hi…I don't think you're the lying type trying to steal Tomoyo's money" she said and shook my hand

"I would never!" I said

Meiling laughed.

"I always like to check out because there are many people out there making friends for money" she said

I smiled.

"Don't worry. I would never. My dad is rich himself so we have something's in common I'm sure!" I said

"I can tell" said Meiling

"Me and Meiling are going out. You wanna come along?" asked Tomoyo

"Nah…I'm going to go around town…" I said

"Okay" and Tomoyo and Meiling handed me 10 dollars

"You're going to need it" they said

"It's okay. I'm not buying anything" I said as I tried to hand back the money "I'm going to change my money into Hong Kong money later"

They waved it off.

"It's okay" they said and left me standing there dumbfounded.

I walked out the door just walking a got my attention some how.

It was on a white piece of paper with a normal looking font.

"Hey You! Wanna Have Some Fun? Well Learn To Play The Drums Today!" I read aloud to myself

I looked at the address and went to an info center and purchased a map.

The street wasn't far away as I walked there with cars passing by and honking.

I soon reached a music store and saw it was pretty old as I walked in…

-----------------------------------------------

I am done with the first chapter even though it sucks like hell!

Wait till Sakura meets Syaoran in the next chapter…n this will never be in Syaoran's POV cause I can't let ya know how he feels till the very end!

And I know that it's kinda confusing…no flames cause I feelin' kinda depressed right now

PlEaSe ReViEw

PlEaSe AnD tHaNk YoU


	2. A New Start

She's Got The Beat

By ForevernAlwayz

Summary- Sakura Kinomoto was the quiet type...until she moved to Hong Kong for college. Home of the hippest college rock bands, Hong Kong, China, is a scene. And Sakura is dying to break out of her small-town shell. So she decides to do something totally un-Sakura: learn to play the drums.

When crashing the cymbals, the girl's a wild child! Plus there's a perk to her new gig: a cute bass player. Unfortunately Mr. Bass Man isn't exactly looking for love. Can this rocker chick change his tune? Or does finding her own rhythm mean sacrificing true love?

Thanks For Reviewing

FlowerLover

Crayon Eater Aya

Swt-Anime-Angel.:.yes this story is based on the book "She's Got The Beat". I love that book way too much! So I decided to write a story on it. But somethings will be different.:.

Pinaygrrl

dbzgtfan2004

.:.—it's like yea…

(me interrupting)

"talking"

She's Got The Beat

By.:.Forevernalwayz.:.

Summary.:.Sakura Kinomoto was the quiet type…until she moved to Hong Kong for college. Home of the hippest college rock bands, Hong Kong, China, is a scene. And Sakura is dying to break out of her small-town shell. So she decides to do something totally un-Sakura: learn to play the drums.

When crashing the cymbals, the girl's a wild child! Plus there's a perk to her new gig: a cute bass player. Unfortunately Mr. Bass man isn't exactly looking for love. Can this rocker chick change his tune? Or does finding her own rhythm mean sacrificing true love?

.:.- start and end of a song

"talking"

(me interrupting)

Oh yes…this story will never be in Syaoran's POV because I can't let you people know how he feels! Only in Tomoyo's POV and Sakura's POV!

I walked into the music store and examined it.

My emerald moved slowly around the room looking at guitars, drums, trumpets and many more.

Finally her eyes landed on a hip old man. (he's like old but still in fashion just in case you're confused)

"Hi" I said softly

He smiled at me and he's blue eyes were filled with kindness.

"Hi. How my I help you?" he asked

I handed him the ad.

"Ah…You're looking for Paul" he said

And just on cue, came a handsome looking man who looked like he was in his 20's.

He looked like he was 5'9.

He wore jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Hi" he said and gave a bright smile

"Hi" I said smiling back

"Are you here for the drum lessons?" he asked

His black hair was gelled and looked shiny that gave him his handsome look.

To complete it his sharp brown eyes could pierce any girl fooling them that they were in heaven.

"Uh…yea…" I said looking at the floor stumbling with words

"Okay then. Follow me please" he's smile turned into a smirk as I blushed still looking at the amazing floor

It was a blue tile with swirls.

How lovely. Don't cha think?

He led me to a basement where 2 pairs of drums were.

He got behind a blue one and pointed his fine wooden drumsticks to a pink one.

I got behind it.

I sat down on the seat as he started hitting the drum to a rhythm.

I listened to the beat as I picked up the sticks and started playing his rhythm adding some of my made up rhythm to it.

Paul had stopped playing and stared at me as I continued playing.

Finally as I looked up there he was staring at me.

I blushed and stopped.

"Sorry" I said with a small smile

"That was amazing. Non of my other students usually picked up my beat and added their own. Are you sure you're not pro?" he asked

"Nope. Came from a small town where they find girl drummers to be strange because we aren't all that wild" I said

"You sure looked wild just then" he said with a chuckle

"Thanks" I said not sure of what to say

"Hey. Why don't you sit right here while I get you you're very own set" he said

But before I could say anything, he got up and left me there behind the pink drum set.

I smiled and couldn't control myself as I felt myself start playing a tune out of nowhere!

I nodded my head to the beat as I hit the drums with more passion every time.

When I stopped I saw Paul looking at me with a smile on his face.

He walked over to me and handed me the set.

"Here." He said

I took the set.

It was a huge box.

"Oh um…I only have 10 dollars on me. I didn't change my money into Hong Kong money yet" I said

"It's okay. The drum lessons are just 5 dollars." He said with a warm smile

"Okay." I said and handed him my 10 dollars as he took it

"How much is the drum set?" I asked

"5 dollars" he said once again

"Okay" I said as I followed him up to the music store again.

"Thanks for the lesson kinda…" I said

"It's okay. Oh yea…I never got your name" he said

"Oh…it's Sakura Kinomoto" I said

"Mine's Paul Chen and this here" he said pointing to the man behind the counter who was the hip old man "is John."

"Well it was nice meeting you Paul and John" I said and waved good bye

I walked out of the store with a huge box in my hand as I smiled to myself.

I made my way back to Tomoyo's mansion.

I opened the door to find no one there.

I went up to my room as I started un-packing the drums.

I put it all together as I started playing.

Soon it was 6:00.

Damn…time flies when you're having fun!

Tomoyo came in my room to find my playing on the drums to a tune.

She nodded her head to the rhythm,

"Nice tune" she said when I finished playing

Her purple hair was in a high ponytail and her purple eyes were glimmering.

She wore a jeans and a purple t-shirt that said "Rocker Chick"

"Mind if I try your rhythm?" she asked

In her right hand was her purple guitar.

I shook my head as I began my beat again.

Tomoyo closed her eyes and concentrated on the beat as she started plucking on her guitar.

Meiling came in nodding her head to the beat.

We soon stopped.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" shouted Meiling

"Thanks" I said with a soft smile

I have never done such a thing!

My dad would kill me if he found out.

"Where did you get the kit?" asked Tomoyo

"Oh…I saw this ad so I decided to take up drumming" I said

Meiling and Tomoyo nodded their head.

We walked out of my pink room and down to the dining room where there was fancy food everywhere.

"Reminds me of home" I said

The two girls smiled and sat down and pointed to a pink chair.

Meiling had sat down in a red chair and Tomoyo in a purple one.

I sat down onto the cushiony chair.

We began to eat in silence as it ended in silence.

I went up to my private bathroom which was also pink.

Who knew?

I took a cold shower with ever coldness sending me shivers up my spine.

I got out and dried my went body.

I put on my pj's which consist of a pink tank top that said .:.Princess.:. And bottoms which were shorts since it was the summer.

I sat down on my huge pink bed and laid my head on top of the pink pillow.

Why do I feel so bored?

Why me?

I heaved a huge sigh.

I started to think as I dosed off.

**NEXT DAY**

I blinked and rubbed my eyes as my vision came to me slowly.

I blinked once again as I saw everything nice and clearly.

Wonderful.

The bright yellow sun was shining into my room as it hit my face.

I moved out of the way and into the bathroom.

I brushed my hair into a ponytail.

My hair is like almost waist long.

I brushed my teeth and looked at myself.

My auburn hair seemed less dull.

My emerald eyes looked happy to me.

I sighed and walked out.

I don't know why…but too much sighing is bad for my health I think.

I sighed once again.

DUD!

STOP SIGHING!

Ugh…

God…I must be going insane talking to myself like this!

I walked over to my walk in closet a walked in.

I took out my pink cherry blossom Capri's and a white t-shirt.

I walked downstairs to find Tomoyo and Meiling eating breakfast in the dining room.

"Hey" said Meiling lookup form the newspaper she was reading

"Good Morning" I greeted

"Morning" said Tomoyo as she resumed eating her cereal

I grabbed a bowl on the table and some Lucky Charms and some cold milk.

I poured the milk into the bowl and then the cereal.

I started eating.

Tomoyo slammed her spoon down.

"Let's go Sakura, Meiling. We got classes to head to" she said

I stopped eating and Meiling stopped reading.

Tomoyo grabbed her keys and Meiling did the same.

Me…I was just like o.O.

"Come on. I can give you a lift in my car" said Tomoyo with a smile

Her purple eyes danced with amusement.

She wore a purple mini skirt and a purple tank top that said .:.You're Just Jealous Because We're Young & In Love!.:. (dude…she ain't no slut!)

Meiling was also looking at me.

Her red eyes looked at me smiling as well as her ruby red lips.

She wore a red mini skirt and a bloody red tank top that said .:.Rocker Chick.:.

They looked at me.

"You have exactly 5 minutes to change" they said

"Change?" I questioned

"You see, me and Tomoyo are the most wanted popular girls in the college. We are known to wear mini skirts and stuff that make us who we are. Though we aren't sluts. They have their own leaders and shit. We're just popular and smart with good looks. It's a lethal combination. People who are seen with us wear mini skirts Sakura" Replied Meiling

I sighed once again.

I'm going to be sick with all those sighs.

I rushed upstairs and into my walk in closet I went.

I grabbed a pair of short and a pink tank top that said .:.Never Give Up On The Things That Make You Smile.:.

I changed and they gave me the raised eyebrow look other wise known as the questioning look.

"Mini Skirt" said Meiling

"No way!" I protested

"Gotta" said Tomoyo

I sighed and up to my room I went again.

I took out my pink mini skirt and changed.

I walked downstairs as they looked at me with happiness dancing in their eyes.

"Ew…a skirt…" I said

"Look…at that college…we're known for wearing skirts…we're the most wanted girls…if they see u in jeans with us at school dude…rep at stake" said Meiling

I sighed.

Kami!

Enough with the sighing!

I got into Tomoyo's silver car and Meiling got into her red car.

They drove to the college parking lot.

We got out of the car with guys staring at them.

Tomoyo had put on a pair of purple sunglasses.

Meiling had a pair of red one.

I had a pair of pink sunglasses.

At the side were cherry blossoms.

I put them on.

All the boy's looked at us.

Especially me.

The new girl of their group.

We walked o our classes.

First Period: English.

We walked down the hallway with guys drooling at us with some guy's jaws wide open.

All of a sudden some girl stops us.

I was looking at the floor so I lift my head up to see this girl wearing a mini skirt and a black tube top.

In back of her was 2 girls wearing a pink mini skirt and a white tube top and a blonde wearing a mini and a red tube top.

"Move it" said Tomoyo in a stern voice

"No. Just because you think you're all that doesn't mean you are!" said the girl

She had light blue eyes and jet black hair in a ponytail.

"Look Courtney. Move your fat ass out of our way right now before I make you!" threatened Meiling to the girl identified as Courtney now

"Like what can you do. I'm sure I can get Syaoran to make to kick your ass" she said smirking

Syaoran?

o.O?

Update please.

Whose Syaoran?

"You stay away from my cousin you freak okay? He doesn't like you so get over that fact!" said a furious Meiling

"No. He wants me so badly. I know it" she said (dude…what such a sadist she is!)

"No he doesn't!" screamed Meiling

She had clenched her fist and they were very white right now.

Meiling flung her fist at Courtney which hit her cheek very hard.

Courtney fell to the ground as her two friends went to her aid.

"You stay away from him you low life bitch. You too you bitches(meaning her Courtney's friends)" growled Meiling

Ouch…I don't pity them though.

Tomoyo and Meiling walked away as I stumbled to catch up with them.

"Who was that?" I asked

"That was Courtney. The school slut." Answered Meiling

She was still clutching her fist.

"Oh yea. I'm having a party tonight Sakura" said Tomoyo with a cheerful smile

"Yup. Better be prepared" said Meiling leaving me confused

We arrived at the English class.

"Class. We have a new student today" announced the teacher

I walked in with boy's just staring at me.

Freaks.

"You may sit next to Tomoyo and Meiling" said the teacher

I smiled and sat next to them as they smiled at me too.

This was going to be a long day as the teacher started giving this lecture about something.

My head was in La-La land as I went from class to class.

Done!

Next chapter at the party Sakura meets Syaoran.

PlEaSe ReViEw!

PlEaSe AnD tHaNk YoU!


	3. The Wild Party

She's Got The Beat

By ForevernAlwayz

Summary- Sakura Kinomoto was the quiet type...until she moved to Hong Kong for college. Home of the hippest college rock bands, Hong Kong, China, is a scene. And Sakura is dying to break out of her small-town shell. So she decides to do something totally un-Sakura: learn to play the drums.

When crashing the cymbals, the girl's a wild child! Plus there's a perk to her new gig: a cute bass player. Unfortunately Mr. Bass Man isn't exactly looking for love. Can this rocker chick change his tune? Or does finding her own rhythm mean sacrificing true love?

Thanks For Reviewing

.:.—it's like yea…

(me interrupting)

"talking"

She's Got The Beat

By.:.Forevernalwayz.:.

Summary.:.Sakura Kinomoto was the quiet type…until she moved to Hong Kong for college. Home of the hippest college rock bands, Hong Kong, China, is a scene. And Sakura is dying to break out of her small-town shell. So she decides to do something totally un-Sakura: learn to play the drums.

When crashing the cymbals, the girl's a wild child! Plus there's a perk to her new gig: a cute bass player. Unfortunately Mr. Bass man isn't exactly looking for love. Can this rocker chick change his tune? Or does finding her own rhythm mean sacrificing true love?

.:.- start and end of a song

"talking"

(me interrupting)

Oh yes…this story will never be in Syaoran's POV because I can't let you people know how he feels! Only in Tomoyo's POV and Sakura's POV!

School had FINALLY ended!

YIPPEE!

As soon as I got out I jumped with people staring at me like I was crazy.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" asked Meiling with concern in her eyes

"Yup!" I couldn't wait for math to be over!" I exclaimed

Math was never my best subject but I got better **_but_** I still hate it!

Anyway, Tomoyo came walking out with a boy with blue hair and glasses.

She and the boy walked over to us with Tomoyo giggling over what he just whispered in her ear.

As she approached us, she tucked her little bang from her face.

"Hey Sakura. I'd like you to meet Eriol Hiiragizawa" said Tomoyo with this huge ass smile on her face

Reminded me of a crescent moon…

Hm…

I looked at the boys in front of me.

He had matching blue eyes just like his hair.

He wore jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Eriol, this is Sakura Kinomoto" said Tomoyo

I smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Come on Sakura!" said Tomoyo

I got into her car as Eriol walked into a blue Nissan car.

I buckled up as Tomoyo and Meiling and Eriol sped through the streets.

I swear…even **_I_** don't drive this wild!

We soon reached Tomoyo's mansion as I got out.

I quickly needed to change!

I hated this frikin' mini skirt.

As soon as I got to my room I changed.

I got my shorts that were 2 inches above my knee and a pink tank top.

I walked downstairs to see Tomoyo and Eriol making out…right there…in front of me…

"Ahem" I said

"Oh Sakura" said Tomoyo turning into a red tomato

"What? I was clearing my throat" I said making up a lame excuse "What were you doing?"

Eriol smirked as Tomoyo stayed red.

"Hm…I see…" I said and smiled and left those two alone

I decided to go to the music store to see when I have my lessons.

I walked into the store and spotted John.

"Hey there!" I said with a smile on my face

"Hey Sakura" said John

"I just came by to say hi and when my music lesson's are!" I said

"I'll check" he said

I followed him to the front desk as he took out a binder.

"Ok. You should be having lessons on Monday and Friday" he said

"Thanks!" I said and gave him a bright smile

Then I saw Paul at the basement door smiling at me.

"Hey!" I said

"Hi" he said

"Oh yea. My friend is throwing this party. Wanna come?" I asked

"Sure" said Paul

"Why not?" said John

I smiled at them and left.

I arrived at Tomoyo's mansion to find it decorated beautifully.

"Wow…" I said

"I'll take that as an 'OMFG…THIS IS BEAUTIFUL!'" said Meiling smirking

"You took the words right out of my mouth" I said and walked up to my room

I changed into jeans and a white t-shirt.

I walked downstairs to see a lovely long wooden table being set up with delicious food.

Never had them before in Japan but saw them.

And they looked GOOD!

I walked over to the able and grabbed a cookie.

"Sakura!" shouted Tomoyo

"What?" I asked

"Don't touch the food!" she said giving me this deadly look

Dear Lord…please don't let her hurt me!

I walked around the beautifully decorated room nibbling on my cookie.

As time passed people started arriving.

Eriol's band, ---------- arrived quite early.

It was 6, as his band finished setting up their equipment.

There were 4 people in his band like most bands.

As the clock magically turned to 7, there were loads of people there chatting and eating.

I glanced at the door nervously as Meiling walked up to me.

"Boo!" she said

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed

"Hey. What's up with your nervous look?" she asked

"Waiting for the guy who taught me how to play drums. His name is Paul" I told her with a smile

"I see. Oh yea. I want you to meet my cousin! Syaoran Li!" said Meiling

She waved to a brown haired boy.

He walked over.

He wore faded jeans and a black t-shirt.

"What's up Meiling?" he asked

"I want you to meet Sakura. She's a drummer!" she said smiling "And Sakura, this is Syaoran Li. My cousin who is in ----------------. He's the bass player."

"Hi" I said smiling

"Hey" he said

I looked into his amber eyes.

Somehow I got lost into them as he looked into my emerald eyes.

I looked away blushing madly.

"So you're a drummer?" he asked

"Yea. I just started" I said softly

"That's cool." He said

"Bass is cool too" I said

Dear Lord…I sound like a RETARD!

Wait…what's a bass?

"I heard you, Meiling, and Tomoyo go to the same school." He said

"Yea. But only for credit" I said

"I go there too. It's a great place" he said giving me a smile that I could die for…I think

Then a girl with the tightest shirt on showing off her chest and the miniest skirt on waved Syaoran over to her.

He grinned and walked over to her.

I frowned immediately.

Wait…why am I frowning?

I looked over at the door again to find Paul looking at the crowd.

I smiled and waved him over.

He walked over cautiously; he's eyes roaming the room unsure about himself.

"Hey. Glad you could come!" I said

"Glad I'm here!" he said and kissed me on the cheek

I blushed.

Soon music was pumping in the room.

I got up as Paul pulled me aside.

"Hey…can we go to your room?" he asked

"Uh…sure…I guess so…" I said unsure of myself (noooooooooo…don't do it Sakura! Lmao…okay…who ever read She's Got The Beat by Nancy Kruilk knows what's about to happen! But I'm going to put a little twist!)

We walked up to my room as I closed the door.

"Yes?" I asked

Paul walked over to me and started kissing me.

I couldn't control myself as I started kissing him back.

"Paul…I can't do this" I said breaking the kiss

"But I can teach you things they can't teach you in school" he said huskily

He pushed me onto my bed and started kissing me again.

My emerald eyes filled up with terror as I felt myself feeling angry.

Anger filled my body every where.

Dad had sent me to go practice karate.

I lifted my knee and kneed him in the stomach as he broke the kiss.

I wiped my swollen lips and anger filled my emerald eyes replacing the terror I felt just a sudden ago.

"You have no right to touch me!" I growled at him

"You have guts Sakura" he said and threw a punch in my direction

I blocked and twisted his arm.

"It's Kinomoto to you" I said in a very deadly voice

I seriously have no idea where that came from.

I twisted his arm back to normal and punched him in the nose.

I then heard a thump at my door.

TOMOYO'S POV

I saw Sakura and some strange guy walk up the stairs heading up to her bedroom.

"Hey Eriol. I left something in my room." I said gesturing Meiling to follow me

She nodded and we walked up the stairs.

"I don't trust that guy Sakura's with" I said

"Me too" agreed Meiling

We walked over to Sakura's room and tried to open the door.

I nodded to Meiling.

Since there was loud music no one would hear them bust open the door.

I threw a kick at Sakura's white door with heels on.

Meiling threw a double kick at the door.

It looked like it was coming down soon.

I threw a punch at it and the door broke down.

"Sakura!" I said running over to her

I saw her lips swollen and a beaten up man.

"Are you okay?" asked Meiling with worry

"Yea" she answered

Her emerald eyes were filled with anger and terror.

I hugged her and started crying.

"I was so worried!" I said sobbing

"It's okay Tomoyo!" she said hugging me back

I sniffed and stopped my crying.

I smiled at her.

"It's okay as long as you are" I said

"Hey…whose that?" asked Meiling

"The guy who taught me how to play the drums" I said

I frowned.

I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him downstairs.

No one really noticed.

Except for Eriol.

"OH MY GOD!" he exclaimed

I walked over to the front door as Eriol ran over to me.

ERIOL'S POV

"OH MY GOSH!" I exclaimed

I saw my girlfriend dragging some man down the stairs by the collar.

"Dude…you should go see what's up with you and that guy she's dragging" said Syaoran

I shook my head and rushed over to Tomoyo.

"Who the fuck is that?" I demanded to know

"Some guy who hit on Sakura" she said in her very deadly voice which meant she wasn't meant to be played with at that time

Tomoyo lifted him up and punched him on the right eye.

"I swear…if I ever see you near Sakura…I will skin you alive!" she threatened and threw him out the door

She slammed the door and smiled.

You see…I have a cute but strange girlfriend.

"Is Sakura alright?" I asked

"Yea" she said

I walked over to Sakura and Meiling who took their last steps down the stairs.

"You alright?" I asked Sakura

"Yea…thanks for asking" she said and gave me a smile

"Glad to hear" I said and walked over to my band

SAKURA'S POV

Tonight has been so harsh.

I sat down as Eriol and his band got up and started singing.

I listened to Eriol's band and diverted my eyes from Eriol to Syaoran…I mean Li.

He's hot….

Wait…where did that come from?

Right now…I need a time out from boy's…

I sighed and slumped into my seat closing my eyes for a while…which turned into a long time…

Thanks everyone who reviewed…sorry that I didn't put up the names so I'll do that in the next chapter…wow…so bored and tired…

Sorry this took me forever to write…

Oh YES! I CAN'T THINK UP OF A NAME FOR ERIOL'S BAND! SOOOOOOOOOOO IF YOU HAVE A SUGGESTION I'LL TAKE IT AND FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER THE REVIEWERS CAN VOTE…BUT ONLY THE FIRST TOP 5 SUGGESTIONS WILL BE TAKEN!

Please n thank you!

O yea…please review…please n thank u!


	4. So srry

She's Got The Beat

By- ForevernAlwayz

Summary- Sakura Kinomoto was the quiet type...until she moved to Hong Kong for college. Home of the hippest college rock bands, Hong Kong, China, is a scene. And Sakura is dying to break out of her small-town shell. So she decides to do something totally un-Sakura: learn to play the drums.

When crashing the cymbals, the girl's a wild child! Plus there's a perk to her new gig: a cute bass player. Unfortunately Mr. Bass Man isn't exactly looking for love. Can this rocker chick change his tune? Or does finding her own rhythm mean sacrificing true love?

The sun awoke me as I tried my best to open my eyes widely.

Why it wasn't happening…I really don't know

I lifted myself up from the pink soft bed and walked over to the bathroom.

WHAM!

My eyes popped open to see me face against the wall.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD DID THAT WALL COME FROM?" I screamed

"It came from my construction people who made this house" said Tomoyo who was trying not to laugh

She walked into my room with a giggling Meiling behind her.

"Shut up!" I growled and walked into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

I stripped myself of my clothes and got into the cold water shower which sent millions of chills up my spine.

It felt good.

I washed myself and covered myself with a towel.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Tomoyo and Meiling gone.

I sighed and walked over to my closet.

Blue Jeans and a white t-shirt?

No

Blue shorts with a white t-shirt with a butterfly on it?

No

Today was Saturday so no school!

It felt nice.

No skirt.

Hm…

White Capri's with a pink tank top?

YES!

I quickly got dressed and walked down the stairs to see Meiling and Tomoyo's face hiding behind magazines…which were shaking…

I growled as they put down their magazines and laughed out loud.

I growled again as tears came out of their eyes.

"W-W-W-We-e-'r-r-re-e-e s-s-s-s-so-o-o-or-r-r-ry-y-y-y" said a laughing Tomoyo

THUNK!

Meiling had fell off her chair while laughing her eyes out.

I bit me tongue and looked under the table to make sure Meiling was okay.

She was giggling.

She's okay all right.

I frowned as the maid handed me my breakfast.

I ate it all and slammed me tables on the table.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP?" I screamed

"Uh oh…Tomoyo…looks like we got Sakura to explode" said a Meiling

They looked at me.

Emerald toward Ruby red ones and purple ones.

They broke the glaze as they started laughing again.

I growled and stomped out of there.

I needed fresh air.

I then bumped into an amber eyed boy.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said

I got up and offered my hand to him.

He looks familiar.

Chocolate hair, amber eyes…

"HEY! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" I screamed

He sweat dropped as people walking past us stared at us.

How awkward was this?

My index finger pointing at him and he's sweat dropping.

"Oh sorry" as I helped him get up.

"It's nice to know you remember me" he said smirking

"Yea…" I said blushing madly

He had on long blue jeans and a blue NIKE shirt.

It was a hot day. 95 degrees.

And he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

I had put up my hair into a ponytail thank god.

"You look nice today" he said

I blushed again.

"Thanks"

Damn…it's getting hot in here!

Well actually…we're outside but whatever.

"Hey…why are you out here in the heat anyway?" he asked me

"Oh…Meiling and Tomoyo managed to make me explode cause today I kinda "bumped into the wall." I said blushing again

He gave out a small chuckle.

"It's okay" he said

He led me up to the door of Tomoyo's mansion.

"Why are you here?" I asked him

"Oh! I have a message for Tomoyo form Eriol about the band" he said

"Oh…" I said

Maybe it sounded too depressing the way I said "Oh" cause it sure did sound depressing.

Syaoran noticed that my smile had turned into a tiny fown.

He smiled.

"I also came here to see you and the others" he said

Me! I came first so does that mean that he likes me?

WAIT!

I mentally slapped myself.

I'm suppose to be off guys right now!

But…hey…he's cute and nice.

Maybe I can give him a go!

--

Srry if this is late…I'm kinda really busy with prep!

I'll put down everyone's name when prep ends n I start the next chapter!


	5. GRRRRRRSO SORRY AGAIN!

She's Got The Beat

By- ForevernAlwayz

Summary- Sakura Kinomoto was the quiet type...until she moved to Hong Kong for college. Home of the hippest college rock bands, Hong Kong, China, is a scene. And Sakura is dying to break out of her small-town shell. So she decides to do something totally un-Sakura: learn to play the drums.

When crashing the cymbals, the girl's a wild child! Plus there's a perk to her new gig: a cute bass player. Unfortunately Mr. Bass Man isn't exactly looking for love. Can this rocker chick change his tune? Or does finding her own rhythm mean sacrificing true love?

Thanks To All Who Reviewed!

THANK YOU:

I smiled to myself and Syao- I mean Li and we walked inside.

"So Kinomoto…" he started but I cut him off

"Sakura. You can call me Sakura" I said

"Then you can call me Syaoran" he said and we exchanged smiles

God…am I moving too fast?

"So Sakura…what exactly did you do to make Tomoyo and Meiling have a laughing fit?" he asked me

You know…him saying my name sounds lovely…God Sakura…you sound cheesy…like any girl would say that…if they were with the guy of their dreams…

"I kinda…hit the wall…I was still asleep so I didn't notice the wall and screamed out, some stuff" I said mumbling the last few words

He gave a smile showing off his pearly whites to me.

I blushed and we kept on walking.

I suddenly stopped.

Was that --…?

IT IS!

I turned around and looked around me.

I then spotted a door barely open with 2 pair of eyes staring at me with amusement.

I stalked over there and opened the door.

Out came Tomoyo and Meiling giggling.

"Hey Syaoran" said Tomoyo and Meiling

"Hey…" he said

The two giggled again.

"Well…we'll leave you two alone" said Meiling as she winked at Syaoran

He blushed.

I frowned but immediately turned it into a smile.

No need to get jealous Sakura…they're cousins

Darn that girl…she's up to something…

Whatever…I'm jumping to conclusions…

I shook my head furiously my face as red as a tomato.

"Sakura…you alright?" asked Syaoran

"Uh yea…" I mumbled

"Alright" he said and he walked up the stairs

"Oh wait…where are you going?" I asked him

"I have a room here so I'm going there…Why?" he asked his eyes twinkling

I shook my head as my face turned a really, really deep red.

He smiled and he continued his way up the stairs.

I just stared at him.

WHY MUST I BE SO PATHETIC?

Pssh…I suck…

I checked my clock to see it turn from 8:59 to 9.

I sighed and made my way up to my room.

I walked passed a green door.

It was open a little as I peeked inside.

There he was.

Syaoran Li.

He had his shirt off and he looked over at the door.

My eyes widened as I quickly walked away (more like ran) blushing like a mad tomato.

Syaoran looked outside his room, with a confused look on his face, wondering who was at his door.

PHEW!

Thank god I wasn't caught.

……………………..

So sorry. I won't be updating for a while because I have High School prep to help me with my math because I really wanna get into Stuy and I'm really busy and stuff…so sorry…I'll update on my birthday? Which would be January 11…


End file.
